The Silent Voice
by Silent Song Heart
Summary: When a thirteen year old mute girl gets captured by orcs,she must prove her usefulness to them if she wants to live long enough to be redeemed.But what happens when an unlikely bond starts to form between her and a VERY strange Uruk Hai? CHAPTER ONE UP!


The Silent Voice

by:Silent Song Heart

Story Summary:When a 13-year-old mute girl named Donnia gets captured by orcs,she must prove her usefulness to them if she wants to survive long enough to be redeemed.But what happens when an unlikely bond starts to form between her and a VERY strange orc?

CHAPTER 1-Speak No More

Four-year-old Donnia listened as intently as she could to the words being said between her parents and the village physician.Although,she was indeed very sick,she tried her best to listen and was,so far,succeeding.

"She'll live."

"Thanks the stars above!"

"Aye,I told you:the child's a fighter.And she won!"

The physician gave a few more words of encouragment,told them all she needed was rest,and then left.par par Little Donnia smiled to herself as she though,' So..I'll be okay,then?' She closed her eyes and thought about how the adults called her things like 'bright','smart','clever',and other big words.And it was true that Donnia had very high intelligence.By the time she was eight months she could say "water" and "tea".She could walk by one.And by the time she was almost two,she had come to read and count a little.She was smarter than even her older sister,Lusa!Her mother and father had always been so proud of her,calling her "the bright one" of the family.Made her feel special.

But then,one day she fell gravely ill.The main physician of the village said,after a few days,that it couldn't be helped,she would soon die.But after a few weeks,the fever and symtoms began to drop.When the physcian had come back today he had announced that she would live.Even now,she could hear her parents talking excitiedly,although very softly.

Donnia smiled to herself.Soon she drifted off to sleep,dreaming about how she would be ever smarter would she got better.Little did she know she would never be the same...

One morning,Donnia woke up.She felt alot better!She grinned and hopped out of bed.She ran into the kitchen where her mother was churning butter.Mama lookled up in surprise.

"Donnia!" Mama squealed.Mama stopped what she was doing and ran over to scoop up Donnia.Donnia couldn't stop grinning.

"How are you?" her mother asked."Are...are you well?"

Donnia opened her mouth to speak,but for some reason the words wouldn't come out.She frowned and opened her mouth again.Nothing.Puzzled,Donnia pulled free of her mother's grasp and touched her throat.It didn't feel funny.So why couldn't she speak?

"Donnia?" Mama said,worried.Donnia looked at her.She opened her mouth to speak again but this time what came out was "guh ".Her mother stared at her.

"Donnia"?she asked again.Donnia stood,horrified.What was wrong with her?Why couldn't she talk?And what on Middle-Earth was "guh"?Suddenly,it hit her.

'What if...what if I-' NO.She couldn't bear to think that. That she might not-

She gulped,took a deep breath,and tried to talk again. "Guh!" came her cry.par par Her mother stared at her,mouth agape.Suddenly,she shot up to her feet and screamed,startling Donnia.A bare second later,Papa cmae bursting in through the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Mama pointed at Donnia."SHE CAN'T SPEAK!" she screamed.Donnia fell to the floor from shock.Her Papa immediately scooped her up and held her up to his face,his breath in her own.

"Honey,say something." he said,his eyes paniced.Donnia could'nt help herself.She started to sob,tears streaming down her face.par par "Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh..."

'What is that terrible sound?' she thought.Then she realized that it was coming from her.But it sounded muffled and distorrted,not like a little kid crying.

"By the gods!" her mother screamed.par par

"DONNIA!" Her father yelled.

Horrified,Donnia fainted.

Donnia awoke to the sound of voiced in the same room.

"Sometimes,it happens.When little children,such as herself,become very ill,the sickness can ruin their voice,until they can speak no longer."

She reconized the sound of her mother's weeping."WhyOUR daughter?"

There was no answer,only the shutting of the door.Her mother's sobs intensified.

"She'll never be the same.She will NEVER speak again."

Those words echoed in her ears.

...never speak again...

Donnia silently wept bitterly.

MORE TO FOLLOW

A/N:Hey!Hope you liked it!Chapter 2 is when the good 'ole orcs come. )


End file.
